


Hyung, Oppa?

by kitkat2099



Series: SunDae Stories [5]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More SunDae please, insecure Daesung, might get diabetes, sundae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2099/pseuds/kitkat2099
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daesung is usually the one that is strong for Youngbae, but sometimes even Dae gets insecure. Even if it is over something ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>Cross posted on AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyung, Oppa?

               Daesung stared out the window of the café, drinking his tea while he waited for Youngbae.   It was new and had only been open a few weeks, but he thought his boyfriend would enjoy it.  It was one of those theme cafes that were very popular now.  This one was puppy themed, and he knew Bae would have a good time.   _Ah, there he is now. Wait where is he going?_   Dae watched, amused, as Youngbae, who was listening to his headphones, almost dancing as he walked, was so wrapped up in the music that he walked right past the café before he stopped and examined his surroundings.  Daesung watched the dancer finally find the place and enter, pleased with the huge eyesmile grin that lit up his face when he saw puppies everywhere. 

                Youngbae couldn’t help but play with the puppies on his way to sit.  “Daesungie-ya, this place is daebak!  I think we should come every day!” he said laughing as the pup in his arms licked his face.

                “I thought you would like it here, Hyung. Look his fur is the same shade of blond as your hair!” Dae replied, laughing at the pair.  “Would you like me to order for us at the counter so you can keep playing?”

                “Ne, do you mind?”

                “Of course not, I’ll be right back.”

                Daesung returned a few minutes later with their food, which they ate hungrily.  A few morsels may or may not have made their way into eager mouths waiting under and next to the table.  “I am glad the food here is good too. What do you think, Hyung?” questioned Dae. He didn’t receive a reply.  Youngbae seemed to be focused on the couple seated near them.  “Bae-ya?”  Did you hear me?”

                “Ne, Mianhe.  I was thinking, I guess I zoned out,” Young bae replied grasping Bae’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.  “The food here is great Daesung-ah. I hope we can come back soon.” He answered with a smile, before turning to play with the puppy trying to jump into his lap.

                “Daesung sighed quietly to himself. He had been observing the couple next to him as well, although a bit more subtly than Bae had managed.  They were just a typical couple, nothing really out of the ordinary, but for some reason the conversation they had been having, riddled with the girl constantly begging her oppa for a puppy, and spewing cutesy aegyo all over him trying to get what she wanted, bothered Daesung today.  It’s not like it wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before, heck he’d even resort to aegyo himself if needed, but the way his boyfriend had been staring at them, made him just a little bit sad.  _Oppa this, Oppa that, ugh, is that what he wants, someone to call him oppa? I just don’t want to think about it anymore right now._

                “Hyung, are you finished? I have to get back to work soon.”  Dae sighed. He didn’t want to sit and be self-conscious here.  He’d rather leave before Youngbae noticed his sudden mood change.  He didn’t want to talk about what was bothering him right now, especially here, in public. 

                “Ne, Daesung-ah, I am ready to go if you are,” replied Bae in a questioning tone.  He had noticed that Daesung was not quite himself, but before he could say anything Dae had gotten up and headed towards the door.  Youngbae quickly set down the puppy he was holding and ran to catch up, grabbing Daesung’s wrist when he caught up to him just outside the café door.  “Dae-ya, why did you rush out and not wait for me?” he asked, trying to get the younger to look him in the eyes.  “I wanted to walk with you back to work, since it’s on my way. You didn’t even say goodbye.”

                “I, uh, I’m sorry Hyung. I just needed to get outside and get some air,” Dae replied.  _I’m sorry for lying.  Please don’t make me talk about this right now.  I just need to think._ Daesung was fighting the urge to study his shoes, and instead looked at the elder who was looking at him questioningly.  “I’m ok, really.”

                Youngbae gave him a quick hug instead of pushing the issue for now, like he wanted.  They walked silently together.  Bae tried to think back at what could have happened to upset Dae, but couldn’t recall anything in particular that seemed like it would.   He brushed it off for now, deciding that it would be best to just talk to the taller man later when they had some privacy. 

                It wasn’t too long of a walk before they arrived at Daesung’s bookstore.  Youngbae stood in front of Dae so that he had to look at him.  Daesung needed to appease him for now so that he could have time to think.  He reached his fingers out to the base of Bae’s neck, the spot where there was a healing yellowish love bite, gently brushing his fingers over the mark. “Mine,” he whispered.

                 Youngbae couldn’t control the small shiver of pleasure that Dae’s action caused.  He mirrored the action on the slightly darker mark that was also there on Daesung’s neck as well. “Yes, yours,” he softly replied, watching as Dae reacted similarly to his touch.  He allowed himself to be mollified, for now.  “We are still on for tomorrow right?”

                “Yes, I will see you in the morning, Bae-ya hyung,” Daesung replied and turned to walk into the shop. He felt the smaller man grasp his wrist again.

                “I’d like to talk tonight if you have time?”

                Daesung nodded before walking inside.

                                                                                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~

                “Shit!” Dae exclaimed as he sunk into the chair in his small office.  _Well at least I have a little while before I have to try and explain my stupid insecurities to Youngbae-ya._ There wasn’t even anyone he could talk to beforehand.  Seungri, his best friend, was off somewhere that didn’t have cell reception and his sister wasn’t reachable most of the time with her army job.  He didn’t really want to burden her anyway.  _I wish Eomma or Appa was still here._ His parents had died in a crash when he was in high school.  The company who the truck belonged to had to pay them a massive settlement, in fact neither him nor his sister technically had to work, ever again, they did because it kept them busy and it was what their parents would have wanted them to do anyway. 

                A chirp from his phone startled him.

_From Youngbae-ya: Daesungie-ya, I love you. I want nothing more than to hold you right now. Stupid work. *frown* *frown*_

_To Youngbae-ya: Taking texting notes from Jiyong hyung? *grin* I’d like nothing more than that also. I love you too._

               

              He knew Bae-ya was trying to make him feel better, and he owed him an explanation. He just didn’t know how to do that without sounding foolish or childish.  Sighing, Dae ran a hand through his hair and went out into the front of the store looking for something to keep him busy and his mind occupied.

                                                                                                                               ~~~~~~~~~~

                Daesung wandered around his apartment.  He was contemplating whether he should try to eat dinner or not.  He wasn’t really hungry, but knew he needed to at least try to eat something.  His phone fortunately saved his floor from his pacing.

_From Youngbae-ya: Jagiya, are you home now? I hope you are feeling better. I miss you._

_To Youngbae: Yes, I am home.  I am fine.  I miss you more._

_From Youngbae-ya: Liar, I bet you are pacing a hole in your floor.  Have you eaten?  Do you really miss me?_

_To Youngbae-ya: Hyung! Aish, not nice. Neighbors want a skylight anyway.  Would you believe me if I said I have eaten?  Of course I miss you._

_From Youngbae-ya: *grin* You’d have to stop walking around naked. *smirk* No, I wouldn’t believe you.  Good._

_To Youngbae-ya: Okay, no skylight.  Why is it good that I miss you?_

_From Youngbae-ya: Are you ever going to open the door and let me in? The floor out here is not comfy and the food is getting cold._

                “What!?” Dae exclaimed, running to open his front door to see what his boyfriend was talking about.  He opened the door to find Bae getting up from the floor next to his door, indeed holding a bag of food as well.  Dae couldn’t help but smile as he dragged him inside.

                Youngbae looked up at the angel dragging him inside and smiled.  He had been worried that maybe he wouldn’t be let in given the mood Daesung had been in before.  He figured he would try to get him to eat, and then they could talk.  “I brought oxtail soup, Jagiya,” he said toeing off his shoes at the door and setting the bag on the table in the living room.  “Let’s eat, I’m starving.” He smiled as Dae sat down on the cushion in front of him and walked around to sit down next to him while they ate.

                Daesung could feel the dancer’s eyes on him as he ate, which caused him to squirm a little, but he knew they needed to talk.  So he did his best to finish his food, eating more than he thought he would.  “Thank you for bringing dinner, Bae-ya hyung, I guess I was hungrier than I thought,” he said as he stood up to clean up the now empty food containers.

                “Thank you for letting me in Daesungie, I was worried that you might not. I know we were supposed to meet tomorrow, but I couldn’t wait to see you,” Youngbae said as he got up from the floor to sit more comfortably on the couch.  “I was worried after lunch, Ji, says I am too much of a mother hen, but I can’t help it,” he declared, laughing at himself.

                “He might be right.”

                “Yeah, probably,” Bae said as he laid his head on Daesung’s lap when he sat down next to him, humming happily as Dae ran his fingers through his hair.  “So, I’ve been thinking some since lunch,” he started, waiting a bit to gauge Daesung’s reaction. When there wasn’t one he continued, “What was it about that couple that bothered you so much?  I thought about it and that was the only thing I could think of that really happened. You were watching them and then you wanted to leave.”  He heard Dae suck in a breath and let out a sigh, as he stopped stroking his hair.

                “It was because of how you were watching them, Hyung. That’s what upset me I think.  She was calling him Oppa, and you couldn’t take your eyes off of them.” He stopped to take a breath and started again before Bae could interrupt.  “I couldn’t help but think about if that was what you wanted, someone to call you oppa, but I can’t do that, that’s not who I am,” he said hanging his head as Youngbae sat up to better look at him.  “I dated a guy once who called me oppa, it was sweet and all, but I am just not comfortable saying it myself. And I thought that, well, maybe you were disappointed because I always call you hyung. I don’t call you by anything sweet like that, like you when you call me jagiya or angel.” Mentioning the last name though, caused his cheeks to lightly pinken, since that was a name used primarily in the bedroom.

                Youngbae couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore.

                “Hey, it’s not funny, stop laughing at me,” Daesung pouted.  “That’s why I left so quickly, I knew I was being silly and self-conscious.”

                Bae did his best to take a deep breath and calm his relieved laughter, then took the face of the pouting man in front of him in his hands and kissed the plump lips to stop them from pouting.  He looked into his love’s eyes as he spoke.  “I like that you call me hyung, silly.  No it’s not oppa, but I don’t want you to call me that.  Besides you should hear the way you say it, you might as well be saying oppa when you say hyung,” he chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Dae as the younger hugged him, placing his head on his chest.  “I can hear the affection in your voice when you say it, and I know you only say hyung that way for me,” Youngbae said as he ran his hand in small circles over Daesung’s back to soothe him as he spoke.

                “You are wrong by the way.  You do have a name for me, but one you use only when you are wound up and well,… you know.” Bae couldn’t help but blush red as he said that. “I love hearing you call me Baby, and I love even more that it’s the only time you use it, when your passion takes over you. Did you not ever realize that?”

                Dae picked his head up, blushing again as well, and looked at the blond that was holding him, comforting him, instead of the other way around.  “Oh, yeah, I guess I do. Why didn’t I think of that? Now I just feel stupid.  I am sorry for worrying you, Hyung.”

                “No, you are not stupid Daesungie.  Everyone feels insecure sometimes.  Thank you for trusting me to talk about it. You’ve seen me that way, more than once. I am glad to be able to help you, even if it’s only a little,” Bae replied, placing a kiss on the plush lips of his beloved.

                “I do feel better now, thank you Bae-ya,” said Dae, shifting his body so that he was straddling the lap of the smaller man.  “I am always amazed how warm you make me feel inside, like you are my own personal sun.  My Taeyang,” he said laughing softly. “Do you think that’s cheesy?”

                “Taeyang, hmmm, okay, maybe a little cheesy, but I like it.”  Bae gasped as Daesung started running his fingers softly over the base of his neck.

                “Your mark, Baby, it’s almost healed,” Dae murmured, kissing the almost healed bruise lightly, before working his way to other side of Youngbae’s neck, trailing kisses on his collarbone along the way.  He smiled as Bae let out a low moan and then another one an octave higher as he started placing a new mark on spot he had worked his way towards. When he was happy with his work, he placed a gentle kiss on the now slightly sore spot, hearing Youngbae whimper slightly. “Mine,” he said. “My Taeyang.”

                “Yours,” Bae replied, smiling up at him.  “Always yours."


End file.
